


【珉佑】threesome

by sanbuzheng96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom, 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbuzheng96/pseuds/sanbuzheng96





	【珉佑】threesome

*带私设pwp 两弟一哥 没有“外人” （雷3P的就别看啦

 

从十代牵牵绊绊走到二十代，是金珉奎和全圆佑恋爱的第七年，除了成定式的日常对话和心照不宣的活塞运动，新鲜感渐渐挥发在左手摸右手般的熟稔里，不再流于形式，爱当然还是爱的，只是想维持在沸点谁都难得。

这天早晨，因为有个人拍摄金珉奎先出门了，准备好的早饭温在锅里，全圆佑撕下贴在冰箱门上闭着眼都能背的字条：“少打游戏，按时吃饭，中午迟归。”没劲透了，他宁愿饿着肚子让金珉奎骂他小心胃病也懒得听话——事实上他很久没被唠叨训过了，更多的情况是两个人连吵架斗嘴都倦，但又离不开彼此，疑问号惊叹号堆成省略号继续过。

外面乌云垂得很低，暑热憋在气压之间，闷得人没食欲。最近梅雨季节，说不准哪个钟就下雨，昨天全圆佑还在车上跟金珉奎说，让他在副驾驶放一把伞备用，想取也比去后备箱翻方便。“座位是坐人的放那么多东西干嘛。”金珉奎有点整理癖，他当然知道，却还是把话曲解了去噎人：“怎么，副驾驶还想给别人留座？”无视他话里有刺，金珉奎继续直行开车。全圆佑也没再开口。他回想起第一次坐进金珉奎副驾驶的时候，就被人单手轻轻松松解了裤带，趁一个等绿灯的时间，金珉奎手伸进他内裤里一直摸，摸得他喘粗气又不敢乱动，后来？后来两个人没忍住就在小区停车场做了一次，还把副驾驶的垫子弄脏了，送去洗的时候全圆佑说是家里养的狗狗尿的。

渐渐密集的啪嗒声顺着窗砸下来，果然下雨了，他拿了瓶冰啤酒去游戏房，路过玄关扫了一眼，确认伞架上少了一把伞，夹着笑意开机登号，没玩几盘就听见急促的敲门声：“哥！哥开门啊！”听起来像是金珉奎的声音，但又好像哪里不对劲。“不是有工作吗你怎么就回来了......”全圆佑旋开门愣住了，确实是“金珉奎”回家了，但是凭稚嫩的脸和好笑的发型判断出：居然是七年前的“金珉奎”。“哥怎么把家里的锁换了也不告诉我啊，我的钥匙都打不开。”这撒娇语气真久违，甚至是奶音未脱的声线，还有生动青涩的眉眼，统统委屈地投向自己，心跳乱得离谱，全圆佑一时不想太快弄明白一切到底怎么回事。

“别噘了嘴都能挂壶了。”他冲男孩眯着眼笑，眼角俏皮地打褶，鼻子也跟着一皱，就和每次捉弄弟弟得逞的反应一样。“金珉奎”继续努着嘴凑过来，贴在哥哥侧脸上亲了一口，“休假这两天我好想你啊，”边把人围进怀里瓮声瓮气，边纳闷今天有点奇怪，哥哥耳后自发的奶香怎么淡了许多，还掺着一丝酒气，人抱起来也比记忆里宽实，“圆佑哥是不是几天没出门养胖了点？”

哪有什么休假，也并非养胖了，是早过完了成长期他骨骼发育得好，明明肉没长多少但是肩宽了几寸。非要说这七年，金珉奎才是真正结实了一倍：练习生时期两个人还能共穿一个尺码，后来就眼看着弟弟超过自己的个头，每次还要微微抬头去看，身高差总是让人心动；高大体型能撑起好看的西装，也能事后让全圆佑摸着常年健身练成块的肌肉回味。还是自己的珉奎好，这突然跑来的小屁孩知道什么，全圆佑挣开怀抱，“哼”了一声拔脚扭头往卧室走。

哥哥不高兴了，虽然家里的陈设很不一样，门口摆的鞋也没一双是自己的，像闯进陌生人家里，但是“金珉奎”顾不上琢磨这些，哥哥为什么不高兴，他光着脚追了上去。

“哥~我回来路上还淋湿了，”从背后虚抱住全圆佑，“给我拿套衣服换好不好。”

“那你一到家就来挨我？”嘴上咄咄逼人，手上却没闲着，但是全圆佑过年前把旧T恤都清了，柜子里根本没有“金珉奎”的衣物。

“我黏自己哥哥都不行吗，”让找衣服只是试探，看来这里的确不是“金珉奎”在住的，他贴到还在翻衣柜欲盖弥彰的全圆佑身后，“不过，‘你’是我哥哥吗？”

到底还是意识到了，也是，傻子才看不出来有问题吧。全圆佑僵了几秒又彻底放松下来，他近一个多月正好没去理发，背对着人勉强能伪装成七年前的样子，“是，”他笃定地回答，转过身时眼底已经浮起狡黠，“也不是。”

“而且可别搞错了，‘你’才是不请自来的那个。”全圆佑微微昂起下巴，在少年和衣柜中间逼仄的空间里，眼睛亮得像闪天的星星。

“......那我们，我们‘现在’还在一起吗？”像是怕听见不想要的答案，‘金珉奎’着急地抓住哥哥的手想要肯定。少年人总是爱纠结永远，爱争个输赢结果，证明自己的对错。全圆佑很浅地笑了笑：“正好相反，你有了新欢我也有了别的挚爱，分手的时候你还......”

“骗人！”因为生气把手扣得更紧，他从来不想全圆佑受伤，更不想自己是罪魁祸首，“金珉奎”把额头跟他抵在一起，直直地计较着全圆佑眼里的笑意，“床头柜上明明还摆着‘我们’的合照。”

他依旧只是笑，或许是先前喝的那罐啤酒，全圆佑身上有些发热，又或许是两人鼻息交缠滚烫，他没什么犹豫就吻了“金珉奎”。一开始只是浅吻，像小动物的舔舐，轻柔又小心，全圆佑嘟起来的唇峰，弹性饱满，极引诱人。“躲什么，我们没在一起时你接吻就是我教的。”大概是青春期对同性的依恋，两个人那阵子着了魔似的腻在一起，见不得光的冲动像两根藤蔓绕着疯长。有一次在练习室午休，弟弟把头藏进纸箱里，哥哥躺在边上自然无比地钻进来，然后舔开他的牙关同他湿吻，吮吸他的惊慌和兴奋，就像此时此刻一样。

其实那句回答不完全是骗人，分开过一阵子是真的，怎么和好都快记不清了，但全圆佑发现生活里没有了这个人，反而会更加爱他，是心上一块缺口。想着想着，他加深了舌头去蹭上颚，一下一下掠过舌面就是不亲，又依次去嘬“金珉奎”的上下虎牙，然后吞咽他来不及吞咽的津液，响起徐徐加重的呼吸声。无论是多少岁，他想挑起男孩的欲望总是容易，毕竟对方早就动心。“金珉奎”被主动的哥哥撩起一截衣服下摆，发热的肉体接触到空气，他残存着清醒不知道问谁，可以做吗，这样算不算出轨，可是这就是圆佑哥啊，而且......全圆佑一个欺身把他推落在床，侧过头吻耳尖，不紧不慢也不舔他，只是吻，作弊一样了解他自己都没发觉的敏感点，而且哥哥看起来太想要了，他想。

“枕头下有润滑。”全圆佑用气声在耳边说，和少年暗自还挣扎了一番相比，他都没有作什么心理斗争，反正哪个金珉奎都是自己的人，就是这个看起来有点笨。看起来有点笨的“金珉奎”怯生生地脱掉两人的裤子，往他身后摸去，全圆佑的臀很小但也很圆，甚至有点翘，和十来岁皮包骨的身材不同，现在的手感更绵软，“金珉奎”本能地加大了揉的力度，一边啄吻哥哥漂亮的肩颈和锁骨。

“哥，”他把润滑涂了满手，生怕会弄疼人，“你疼要跟我说。”

又不是第一次，再说了第二次第三次和后来的每次，金珉奎都喜欢按着他做到狠，这个温柔又粗鲁的笨蛋，全圆佑懒懒趴在人怀里，心猿意马想着另一个，侧脸压着心脏“嗯”了一声。

“好紧，”没想到插进半根手指就被夹住，“放松一点，是我啊哥，没有别人。”不是裹着一层薄茧的有些干燥的手，年轻细嫩有肉感的手让他陌生排斥，也有时间反向的错乱感。全圆佑扬起头去讨吻，下面配合着推捻的频率含进第二根，第三根，身体适应了要顺畅许多，润滑液被捅进去又卷出来，积了一圈白沫，尾骨缩着打颤，穴口像在呼吸。“金珉奎”沾着哥哥流出的水往自己阴茎上撸了两把，已经很硬了，另一只手扶着后腰不让他动，就这样直接往里顶。

“你......”全圆佑发出意味不明的哼声，“你动一动啊......”没什么经验的弟弟翻身压在他上方，进到一半被全圆佑夹得也疼，正停下来喘气，听见这话又继续干巴巴地抽送。明明已经做过扩张，内壁深处还是漫来一阵钝痛，全圆佑有点后悔给他开了门，可是潘多拉宝盒不能再关上，而且他和金珉奎快一周没做了，攀升累积的情欲这时愈发难以纾解。

“圆佑哥，你在想他吗？”

“现在干你的人是我。”

他隔着上衣去咬全圆佑的胸，语气有点装狠，手伸下去照顾全圆佑的前面，把哥哥摸得湿淋淋，匀着抽插的相同节奏套弄，感觉到滚烫的甬道变得松软，终于能完全容纳他的进出，知道自己技巧生涩，“金珉奎”还是想讨好哥哥，想被哥哥喜欢，而不是皮囊的替代品——尽管本质上是同一个人。

“闭......给我闭嘴！啊......哈啊......啊......”快感后知后觉地袭来，全圆佑呻吟着迎合起来，如果是金珉奎在的话，这个假设让人一激灵，他觉得刺激又根本不敢想后果。先前因为行程安排，两人异地了一段时间，全圆佑在家无聊就看片自己玩自己，到家后金珉奎发现电脑历史记录，气得差点吞了他，那次他们做了多久不知道，全圆佑只记得自己是体力不足晕过去的。

“砰——”像命运捉弄般的，第三个人也回来了，但沉浸在性事的两人根本没听见有回家的关门声。金珉奎边松松领带边走进厨房接了杯水，看见早饭原封不动躺在锅里，叹了口气去游戏房找人也无果。不知是有幸还是不幸，外面一直在下暴雨，掩盖了卧室的欢愉声，所以金珉奎推开门时完全是一瞬暴起，没看清就冲过去把压在全圆佑身上的小鬼一拳掀翻，“操他妈的，你们——”

恰好窗外一道闪电劈下来，他的暴怒炸裂在震耳欲聋的雷声里，随即看见了一张无比熟悉的脸，他刚做好心理准备，可能是圈内哪个投怀送抱的小年轻，怎么回事，竟然是自己年少时的模样。他不解地望了望那人，又把头转向全圆佑，这他妈的是玩哪一出。“珉奎......你听我说，”全圆佑被吓得声音抖得厉害，急忙爬起来圈住金珉奎的腰，抬头恳求地看向他快哭出来，后穴还在不自主地收缩，不一会儿就坐湿了那片床单，“他是无意来‘这里’的，不能怪他。”

床的另一边，“金珉奎”揉着被揍的侧脸发蒙，阴茎早就软得蔫头巴脑，看起来很狼狈，他的确不是故意闯来，但是全圆佑热情挑逗自己也并没有拒绝。“是男人就冲我来，不要欺负哥哥。”眼睛瞪得直圆，可不就是自己年轻时虎头虎脑的样子，连声音也同他如出一辙，惹人发笑，不过本来就是捉奸在床，怎么非护着成了我欺负圆佑，幸好只是“自己”莫名其妙“绿”了自己，他没好气地想。

“那你被他操得爽吗？”金珉奎低头发问，居高临下看人，捧起脸观察他，想为难他逼他承认被欲望冲昏头。“跟我‘现在’比，还是对年轻的‘我’更喜欢是吗？”金珉奎压低身子，呼气都喷到人鼻尖上，他生气吃醋时迸发出侵略性的荷尔蒙，几乎要比平常翻倍，全圆佑想否定却被压制得说不出完整的话：“没有......只要是你我都......”他想说是因为他喜欢金珉奎本身，喜欢金珉奎的秉性，是每一面都敢揭开，是每个时期他都想要。因贪婪沦为堕落的罪虏，那也是被爱拷上枷锁。

“只要是‘我’都可以吗？”抓住字面意思，金珉奎别开眼和被冷落的少年对视一眼，蹭着全圆佑已经被亲肿的唇，仍毫不留情地吻下去，舌头钻进内里同他模拟交媾，再极具暗示性地抬眼盯着“金珉奎”：他要挑起对方的欲望和妒火。少年不敢有异议只好偏过头，接吻的啧啧水声和哥哥满意的哼吟，他依旧听得见。金珉奎单手利索把裤腰松了，又不急不躁剥下内裤，上一秒还在深吻，下一秒就按着全圆佑的后脑勺，把红彤彤的唇贴到自己阴茎上，力度和语气都是强硬的：“吃。”

好像遇到性有关的事，全圆佑都很难反抗金珉奎，或者说几乎没有不情愿过。听话顺从地张开嘴，刚被亲得发晕又被肉棒塞满，全圆佑甚至来不及换一口气，只能通过鼻子呼吸，转瞬又被金珉奎的味道充盈，他更天旋地转了，收紧牙齿怕嗑到它。“你好好看，等会换着来。”金珉奎戏谑笑着冲少年发话，“金珉奎”想看不敢看的样子，不知等下还有更刺激的。全圆佑专心画圈舔着头部，听见这话立马明白为什么金珉奎到现在都没轰人走，不过自己惹的祸目的也达到了，猫弄倒架子挠烂沙发常常是为了引人注意。

因为嘴比一般人小，全圆佑每次给他口的时候，小又紧得人爽，但也没做过深喉。不过今天，借着怒意金珉奎把手插进全圆佑头发里，给他加着推力一直含了下去，口水和前液从嘴角溢出，全圆佑求饶地捏了捏脸前的睾丸，顺着摸阴茎底部想往外拔，反而撸得金珉奎发出下流的喘气声。

“那小屁孩刚才射进来没有？”还是于心不忍让他做深喉，金珉奎一把将人提溜起来，轻轻抱着滚上了床，在他耳边色情地问。下体被口过后充血红紫得厉害，直直顶在全圆佑洞口打颤。“没有......呜呜......”接二连三话里有话的盘问，让全圆佑委屈地快要哭出来，其实他从小就很爱哭，只是长大了渐渐少在人前表露，后来就只在金珉奎面前发泄，尤其和他做爱的时候哭得最凶。

得到满意答案，金珉奎把胀得发痛的阴茎插进来，手撑在人两侧的床单上，也不摸他，只有下面连在一起。和“金珉奎”最开始的踌躇小心完全不同，他们俩已经太过熟悉对方的身体，不用摸索就能又准又狠操到那点。全圆佑像棵含羞草猝然绷紧了腰，肠道被满满撑透的酥麻顺着脊椎快爬到他的大脑，下身自觉上抬还想把腿缠紧男人的腰，一般这种时候金珉奎会拉开一边的小腿，架在自己肩膀上，然后侧脸吻舐脚踝，甚至舔住脚背一边操他，但是今天的床事带着惩罚意味，他打落全圆佑迫不及待的小腿，“不准碰我，也别想亲，”接着加快抽插的速度，看全圆佑眼角还没干的泪痕又湿润起来，看他自己舔着自己的唇想解渴，看他的乳粒隔着布料都硬挺起来，不怀好意地补充一句，“不过这还有一个人，你可以求他。”

被点名的少年在一旁早就重新硬了起来，他眼睁睁看着哥哥臣服求欢，懊恼自己先前的温柔是否太过徒劳。“......呜，”全圆佑眼圈红红的，情欲挡在他眼前，快看不清两人的脸，“求你了......”金珉奎凿得很重，撞出比雨声还响的啪啪声，终于在完全只有下面嵌入他的情况下射了出来，全圆佑陷在床里软成一滩春水，认命般闭上眼。金珉奎边退了出来，边哄着人把上衣脱了，给忍得够久的“金珉奎”使了个眼色，两人一左一右含住了全圆佑的左右乳头，敏感的身体又烧起来，他眯着眼看见埋在自己两边的两颗毛茸茸的脑袋，荒唐又快乐。像有心电感应一般，他们顺着胸亲到侧腰，啃咬小巧的胯，抚摸湿透的大腿内侧，再抬起小腿肚亲到脚尖，最后从下往上依次再倒带一遍，全圆佑被这样心理生理的双重刺激撩拨到顶，还没插入就快高潮，两个金珉奎贴着他雪白变粉的肌肤一路亲，亲他哭湿的眼睛，亲他红成透明的左右耳，一起用成熟性感的青涩稚嫩的声音叫他“圆佑哥”，他就这样呜咽着射了出来。

他又哭了，这次是羞哭的，更赧人的是他射完察觉到后方的空虚感。于是全圆佑被两个男人搬着翻了身，怕他支不起来就垫了两个枕头，他上半身烂泥一样趴在枕头上，下半身似倒非倒地跪在床上。金珉奎搂着腰不由分说就操进后穴，之前射过一次里面混泞不堪，没弄几下就涌出咕唧水声，另一头的“金珉奎”也不甘示弱，捏起哥哥下巴，用阴茎戳了戳嘴角，全圆佑就伸出舌头去裹，去舔柱身的青筋，很快卧室里充斥着吞咽口交的声音和性器拍打臀瓣的声音，外面雨落得似乎越来越小了。

“宝贝舒服吗？”身后的这个干得正欢沉着声问，目光却落在自己老婆给“自己”吞吐的性器上，完全贯入碾得全圆佑往前扑，上面的嘴也被插得更深，“金珉奎”被吸得前后有节奏地挺，一下比一下更硬，喘着气补了句：“哥喜欢吗？”可全圆佑一前一后都被堵得满满当当，张嘴除了流到床单上淫乱的液体，什么也答不出来。

“你知道你哥最喜欢什么吗？”

“......教我。”

两个人还有心思交谈起来，“他喜欢，像这样，”金珉奎给他示范，横开快跪不稳的膝盖，全圆佑比一般男生柔韧性稍好，这个像劈叉的姿势让人轻而易举看见交合点，湿痕遍布发红的腿根，阴茎抽退一些就连着带出往外翻的软肉，紧接着金珉奎俯身贴到他沁出一层薄汗的后背，两手托住原本蹭在枕头上反复摩挲的胸，轻轻地揉那两团，他下面有意插得不深不狠，也刻意放慢吮吻后颈到蝴蝶骨的速度，草莓色的印子一朵朵晕开，像作画一样全圆佑最敏感的背部被他亲了个遍。这比大开大合的猛干要折磨人，全圆佑快疯了，拼命想绞紧那根若即若离的阴茎，可金珉奎就是不给他，自己的那根无助地点在床单上前后拖出几道水迹，他卖力地收缩口腔内壁去讨好第三根，想找寻平衡来自四面八方欲望的阙值点。

“圆佑哥，对不起......”受不住这等紧致的刺激，“金珉奎”射到他嘴里，全圆佑呛着把阴茎吐出来，最后几滴喷在他漂亮的鼻梁上。“是他自己想要的。”金珉奎对少年手忙脚乱道歉的模样嗤之以鼻，他根本不知道全圆佑放开以后有多贪欢，比如现在——全圆佑抖着腰直起上身，手交扣在金珉奎按在自己胸前的手背上，主动往后靠在金珉奎胯上，如愿以偿把整根吞吃了进去。情欲早就垒得够高，金珉奎没弄几下就耸动着臀部把全圆佑推上极致，“金珉奎”也凑上来亲全圆佑的脸，把挂在鼻尖上自己的精液舔干净，又笨拙地学着哥哥深吻的样子，把他嘴里没来得及吞下的东西卷走，把他因为后面又急又密的戳刺带来的愉悦呻吟也一齐吞掉，他快乐“金珉奎”也快乐，咸腥味跟着黏腻的热吻慢慢淡下去。

“珉奎......珉奎你摸摸我。”全圆佑抓着金珉奎的手从胸前往下移，他被插得想射。“你想要哪个珉奎？”金珉奎粗着声音明知故问，一双大手反过来抓住他扣在腰上，摁着他不留一点缝隙往阴茎上撞，全圆佑的腰细得出奇，仿佛两个手掌一围都能包住。“别......别问了，”全圆佑有些抱歉地瞄了一眼面前的少年，“珉奎啊......”少年领会意思地圈住他，全圆佑发出变调的叫床声，“金珉奎”大着胆子衔住滚动的喉结，向下舔吻他扬起的脖子，手上加速摸着连续渗水的龟头，又含住已经被揉肿的乳尖，一边撸着根部一边亲到精致的肚脐眼上，他甚至能看见全圆佑小腹被金珉奎顶出的形状。“呃啊......你躲开......”他尖叫着射出来，弄湿了人的下巴，但他没力气去擦，将近虚脱地躺进后面人的怀里，高潮后的全圆佑更紧更热，金珉奎喘着感叹那不可思议的瑟缩，在十几下冲刺的捣弄后也尽数射出来，射得全圆佑一颤一颤。

“我们换一换。”金珉奎拍了拍臀肉撤出来，把瘫软的身子交到前面人手里。面对面抱好意识涣散的哥哥，很快“金珉奎”就着湿润毫无阻碍地捅进去，长得一模一样的阴茎又塞进来好似没什么区别。“谁干你干得你更舒服？”金珉奎哑着声音问，手上把玩全圆佑的屁股，他高潮完之后的声音很色气，每次做完被男人公主抱着进浴室清理，全圆佑都喜欢听着他下流的情话直接入睡。但今天他真希望封住金珉奎的嘴，因为他感觉到体内的阴茎搅动得更卖力，已经射过两次的身体脆得像一张泡皱又反复风干的纸。

“圆佑，”金珉奎不依不饶，手指掠过腰线回到臀缝，他不徐不疾揉着缝想陷进去，“你不是两个都想要吗？”因为趴着的姿势加上长时间的开拓，后面敞开到前所未有的程度，已经插着一根阴茎的前提下，金珉奎还顺利挤进了一个指节。“不行！这个真的不行......我不要......”全圆佑觉得他疯了，再插进来自己绝对会被撑坏，反抗着摇头却被“金珉奎”安抚地吻住，哥哥好像又快哭了，但哥哥吻起来是甜的，他想让哥哥暂时专心一点，为什么注意力总是在“别人”那。匍动着的身子发抖，阴茎搅动得他重新放松起来，全圆佑巴住“金珉奎”的肩膀怕滑下去，虽然他们浑身上下早就汗和体液混着，湿得不成样子。“你明明想要的。”金珉奎不知何时凑到耳边，用蛊惑的声音像在催眠，他被夹进了手指又添一根，也不强行插入，就耐心地等着全圆佑自己吞吐适应。

“啊......呃嗯......快点......”他又淫荡地叫起来，爽欲烧断了理智线，分不清身后到底塞了什么，只觉得体内被迫紧紧贴着快感摩擦，“金珉奎”开了窍一般找到最深那团软肉，努力抬着腰拿上翘的龟头去研磨。“操，”听见全圆佑因为“其他”男人叫成这样，金珉奎不讲道理的占有欲翻腾上来，他换成性器想加入进去，两眼通红燃着毁灭欲，“操不死你。”捅得全圆佑惊呼弹起来，眼泪完全是砸下来的，怎么可能容纳两根同样粗硬的东西，脑子吓得空白他慌着神想起来一件事：“哥哥（oppa），哥哥停下吧，求你了哥哥......”

女生叫法的“哥哥”是他和金珉奎拟定的安全词，有时候借助道具或者玩角色扮演，两个人都怕过了火所以就提前商量好，只要全圆佑这样称呼他喊他，不管在做什么都得终止。全圆佑拖着泣音喊完全身疼得发晕，好在体内的东西也立刻抽出去了，他迷离着眼听见金珉奎说“没事了不要怕”就安心累睡了过去。

醒来的时候已经傍晚了，雨早就停了，晚霞布满天边一半粉色一半紫色，浪漫得不像话。

全圆佑枕在金珉奎胸上睡的，胳膊也保护伞一样环着自己，他真是个温柔又粗鲁的笨蛋。“圆圆你终于醒了！”金珉奎有点担心地亲了亲他额头，脸贴上来量他体温，好在没有发烧只是累得他睡着了。“嗯，我有点饿，”他全身都被清理得干爽还换了新睡衣，就是肚子委屈地叫，“对了，他人呢？”卧室里就他们俩亲密地靠着，不见“金珉奎”的影子。“你管他呢。”金珉奎埋头印下来一个吻，有点淡淡的烟草味，原来那不是梦啊，全圆佑想，他刚刚半梦半醒之间看见金珉奎靠着窗，点了支烟在和少年聊天，好像聊了很多琐事回忆了很多旧事，好像还劝诫了许多让他少惹人生气，最后还听见金珉奎试探地问：“我能跟你回去一趟吗？”

年轻的那个警惕地拒绝：“你想干什么？”

“你先占我老婆便宜，所以我在想能不能把你的份，再操回来。”金珉奎掐灭了烟，玩世不恭地笑了笑：“算了，吓你的，你回去吧，记得要好好对‘他’。”

说得好听，还不是总欺负我嘛，全圆佑想，其实这世上没有可以翻刻的相处模板，他花了这么多年跟金珉奎磨合，怎样才算“好”只有自己清楚。

不过，他觉得“现在”挺好的。看着金珉奎捧着一碗热粥回到床边，全圆佑装作断手断脚瘫着非让人喂，笑意从心尖漫出来。


End file.
